The Musings of Chuck and Blair
by CherishEveryBreath
Summary: a series of one-shots about how Chuck and Blair's feelings for each other change throughout the series.
1. BestFriend's Girl

**Hey everyone! this is my first story and i just wanted to see what everyone thought. It is basically a series of one-shots about Chuck and Blair's thoughts through the series, and about how their feelings for each other change. I'm sooo sorry if there are any spell/grammer mistakes but I didn't have anyone to beta this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(**

"Nathanial!" I state as my friend walks by, girlfriend in tow, "Wanna get some 'fresh' air?" I ask while he is being dragged towards the stairs, by a very determined looking Blair.

"When I get back?" Nate asks apologetically as he beings his ascent up the stairs towards Blair's room. As if they really think I don't know what Blair has planned up there.

"If he gets back!" Blair corrects him as her deep chocolate eyes sparkle mischievously walking up the stairs after a very reluctant looking Nate.

_Damn_! I can't help but think about how much I love those deep brown eyes of hers. Every time I see her I can't help but wondering if Nate was just fucked up in the head as a child, not to care about his flawless girlfriend. Well, knowing Anne Archibald, there is a high chance that she popped some pills for him as a child just to stop the crying.

_Fuck it_ I think to myself as an unknown feeling creeps into my gut as I think about Nate's disregard for Blair at the Shepherd Wedding. I keep waiting for him to be a man and tell Blair what happened, but he's been being a pussy and kept his mouth shut. I should just keep my mouth shut and be happy that my best friend is finally going to get some from his gorgeous girlfriend.

But now that I think about it, it is probably best that he has not said anything. If Blair ever finds out, we are all in for bitch fest '07 and I really don't think the UES would be able to take it. After all "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Though I have to say, it would be entertaining. Blair can be an even bigger bitch than I am, when she wants to.

But still, I can't help but think to myself that Blair deserves better than Nate… Someone more like her… Someone that actually understands her…Someone who knows all about how she empties her stomach whenever she feels inadequate…Someone who….

_Ugh _I stop these thoughts by drowning my fourth scotch since this insipid party began. Those thoughts will lead me down a dangerous path. I am not willing to go there, with anyone. After all, I'm Chuck Bass, the womanizer of the UES. I had even more woman than I can remember all faceless, nameless pieces of ass. The more I think about it, the more I realize how alike Blair and I really are. Both of us have parents who wish we were more. Both of us on or way to self-destruction. She tries to make herself lovable by throwing up; I try to forget about my own pain in a blur of women and alcohol.

"Oh my God! You'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl!"

"Someone saw Serena getting off the train at Grand Central!" The annoying voices of Blair's counterparts break through my musings.

"Good, things were getting a little dull around here." So, the prodigal daughter has finally returned….

Just soon as this news is out, Nate almost runs down the stairs in his search for Serena. Soon following after is Blair herself, looking disheveled and disappointed. I can't help the relief that floods my system in knowing that the two of them were interrupted before they got very far…

_Fuck it all! _ Thinking about my best friends girl…I think I'm going to need another scotch.

**Good? Bad? Review?**


	2. My Boyfriend's BestFriend

**Okay so here's the next chapter from Blair's POV. I like this chapter better than the last one and I hope you all do too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :(  
**

**The Wild Brunch**

**Blair's POV**

_Oh my God!_ I think to myself as the golden girl Serena floats through the door with her newest flavor of the week on her arm bringing the stench of Brooklyn with them. Seriously where are that girls standards! A Brooklyite and almost worse than that is, his social climbing sister. But I will find a way to deal with her later, she may think she knows what she is getting into, but she has NO idea. But until then, I might as well get some use out of her, after all, she is Brooklyn's sister and Serena seems to like him more than the rest. But I still cannot and don't want to figure out why.

But what I do want to know is why the HELL is she here! Hasn't she done enough damage to my relationship! Why can't she just go away! Now that I think about it I know just who to talk to. Chuck!

Oh God I remember when the thought of even talking to him used to disgust me; it always seemed like he was undressing me with his eyes. It always appeared as if he could see right through me with his searing brown eyes and his signature smirk as if he could tell exactly what could make me squirm.

But after Serena left it turns out he really could be a good person. Way, way deep down inside, the place where he never lets anyone inside if he can help it. Even though most times I try not to think of Chuck as an actual human being, more like someone who loves a well-planned take down as much as I do. Speaking of take downs, I need to talk to him.

OH MY GOD! Does he have nothing better to do than sneak up behind me? How could I have not noticed that? I must be slipping, I try to be perfect and notice everything, but Chuck always does something that throws me off guard. I still have no idea what all those girls see in him. Well, other than his amazing, come eff me eyes, or his drop dead sexy facial features…or maybe…Wait no stop right there Blair! You are not going to go down that road. He is your boyfriend's best friend, not that that stopped Nate…

"I can't believe Serena came to this brunch! I told her to stay away." I turn around and tell Chuck a little harsher than I intended, since I still had Serena's betrayal on my mind.

"You worried about Nate?" Damn that motherChucker! How does he always know these things! "Just a shot in the dark."

Oh God! Looking into his shadowy brown eyes, he knows! I know there is nothing I can do to deny this, so I just nod at him. Oh well, he would have known anyway if I tried to lie. So there really was no reason to try to lie to Chuck Bass he knows me too well. I would kill myself rather than admit it out loud, but he really does know me better than almost anyone else, unfortunately, even better than that blond haired, doe eyed boyfriend of mine.

"I think you know what you need to do to get his attention." Chuck says, leering at me with his signature smirk in place as he waves his room key in my face.

"And what's that?" As if I really need him to tell me, I can see the tasteless thoughts swimming through his head.

"The key to my suite, Nate's heart, and your future happiness." Chuck replies. As much as I wish I was sure, I don't know if this is really what I want to do right now. But I can't show weakness, especially in front of Chuck. So I reach out and grab the key from him. As our fingers brush, I feel an unfamiliar tingling where his hand touched mine. I try to just ignore it and focus on my perfect boyfriend Nate.

"I'm honored to be playing a small role in your deflowering." Wow, he's always classy, that Chuck Basstard.

"You're disgusting." I still can't help the smirk that paints itself on my face at his words. No matter how vulgar he is, he still finds a way to make me forget about my nerves. I had better go get Nate soon before I really think all of this through.

"Yes I am, so don't be shy. Just grab Nate and finish this. Report back with details." Chuck crudely replies, his smirk once again highlighting his handsome features. Ugh, like I would really be talking to Chuck about _that!_ God who does he think I am? Serena? Well, I must admit, losing my virginity to my boyfriend in his best friend's suite is just about as Serena like as I can get….

**Good?Bad?Review?**


	3. Revenge is the Name of the Game

**Poison Ivy**

**Chuck's POV**

'I knew that having Blondie back would cause even more trouble than I am capable of instigating. But who knew it could be so very entertaining. Who knew that Blair, little miss princess would be reduced to physical violence. Too bad there wasn't a camera there to catch little miss perfect in the act…' I think to myself, leaning back into the cushy seat of my limo. It was a gift from my father, after he missed my sixteenth birthday…But that birthday was not all bad, Blair was there and she gave me the plaid scarf currently around my neck…

'Thinking of Blair, I still need to call her. For once the great Blair Waldorf is asking for my help.' I smirk to myself, knowing that there is no way she can do what I think she is going to do without me.

I pull my blackberry out of my pocket and dial the familiar number.

"Finally!" Oh I like it when she's feisty.

"Well hello to you too. I heard about the field hockey throw down. All those mouth guards and short skirts. I hope someone filmed it." Voicing my thoughts from earlier.

"Ugh, you're heinous." Wow, someone has got her bitch on today. One might actually think that if someone was about to ask for a favor, they would at least try to be civil. But that's Blair.

"Which is probably why you called." I've known she was going to need my help since before this thing even began.

"You know me well." Well it's about damn time she admits it.

"Women like to pretend they're complicated, I know better." And after all the experience I've had, I know most women _very_ well. Even Blair, though she does have her moments. I heard her putting her phone down and ordering around her minions. Ah, the Queen B at work.

"Serena came home for a reason." Finally, she's getting to it.

"One can only guess." Though I have to say, I'm fairly certain that everyone is about to be done guessing if I know Blair like I think I do.

"I'm done guessing. I want answers, and no one likes to be on the ground floor of a scandal like Chuck Bass." I smirk to myself, that girl really does know me, and I can't help the smile that takes over as I register the thought. Ugh I really need to get a grip.

"I am a bitch when I wanna be." There, now I'm finally sounding like myself, I mean so what if she _knows_ me. What is the big fucking deal!

"Opportunity to cause some trouble? Uncover a secret?" Finally, we have gotten around to the favor. I thought it was going to take her forever to get down to it. Blair Waldorf _never_ asks for help. Knowing that she came to me puts that damn smile on my face again. God what I wouldn't do for a scotch right now.

"That's a yes for an answer." Hanging up the phone, I begin to plot my next move. I tap on the window dividing me and my driver; I need to find out exactly what Serena is up to. "Let's turn back to school. I left something important behind." The limo makes a smooth turn and I am on my way to finding out exactly how Serena spends her afternoons.

~~~GG~~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~

We have been driving around for about an hour, but we have finally found Blondie. And she's….going into the Ofstroff center? Well, I always knew that girl had problems, hell we all do, but I had no idea about this!

"This is way too good" I say to myself, reaching into my pocket for my cell and taking pictures of the new "good girl". I immediately know that I need to tell Blair about this, so I quickly dial her number for the second time in less than one day.

"Mom, how's Paris?" I smirk, she must be with Nathaniel.

"You're not going to _believe_ where I found our little princess." Blair has no idea how much she owes me for _this._

"Really," God I love it when the bitch comes out. There is nothing sexier than plotting, bitchy Blair. It is the one time where we are always on the same wave-length. I cannot wait to see what she has planed for Serena. Whatever it is, I want in.

~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~

Later that very afternoon, I find myself in Blair's bedroom. Well, I got to remember this. After all the years of our "friendship" I never once got to step foot in her room. She was always afraid that I carry some sort of STD or something. But really, after some of the girls I have sex with, does she really think I wouldn't get _myself_ checked?

"I have to admit, this is good. Even for me." I smirk as I look at the pictures over her shoulder. The scent of her perfume invades my sense. God I want to just reach down and inhale. But that would be pushing the boundaries, even for me. Blair would never speak to me again anyway. Damn I wish I had a scotch right now. Too bad all Blair has in this house is all that pussy alcohol.

"If you weren't such a perv I'm sure the CIA would hire you in a second." Wow I really am a bad influence on her, as I look at our matching smirks.

"Serving my country; that's a future I never imagined." I smirk wider thinking of all the possibilities the spy gear could bring.

"With good reason!" I will never admit this to anyone, but I love our banter; no one else is able to keep up. "What is she doing there?"

"What's anyone doing there? It's a facility for the disturbed or addicted."

"You must have your own wing." I can't help but chuckle to myself. Only she would have the balls to say that to my face.

"You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit." Too bad Nathanial can't see what's in front of his God damn face. "So the question is, what do you do now?"

"Well, I was thinking; total social destruction." I smirk; there's the bitch I know and…well…never mind…

"And here I thought you were going soft…" After one look in her mocha eyes, I feel myself melt a little on the inside. Oh fuck, this cannot be happening. It is just a stupid fluke or something. As if I really feel anything for Blair Waldorf. I really need to get my fucking act together; after all, I'm Chuck Bass. "So this is your bed huh?" I can see the small smile on her face, but it is gone just as quickly as it came.

"Leaving! Now!" Well, I had to try it.

"Fine you can repay me another time." Ha; I can't help but laugh to myself. The day Blair Waldorf has sex with me, is the day Serena shaves her head.

~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~

"Can you _please_ explain how Serena is commandeering the Yale rep when you're supposed to be his usher!" Wow, the day just started and she's already bitching at me. But I have to admit, I wouldn't want her any other way. Looking at her in her jacket and pearls, she looks more like a society wife than ever before. What would it take to get her to finally loosen up.

"I switched," staring at the gorgeous older woman, "I'm trying to get into Princeton." The look on Blair's face is worth the smack I am going to get for that comment. "Aw don't get your La Perla's in bunch. Look who's arrived, Dr. Ostroff. Dr. Donald Osrtoff, Blair; Blair, Dr. Ostroff."Gesturing at each one in turn.

"Such a pleasure, I've heard such wonderful things about you!" There is no way in hell I am going to miss this. It is going to be the scandal of the month. And nothing is sexier than a girl getting her revenge…


End file.
